Smile
by Naru Hiwatari
Summary: Cuando me ves y me pides que vuelva yo me rio, como puedes ser tan tonto para querer que vuelva contigo después de lo que me hiciste?, sonríe que la vida se hizo para eso. Yuriy se ha cansado de Kai.


**Autora:** Naru Narusegawa Hiwatari

**Título:** Smile

**Clasificación:** Ninguna

**Advertencia:** Yaoi, por supuesto, nada distinto proviene de mí.

**Disclaimer:** Bakuten Shoot Beyblade no me pertenece su dueño es Takao Aoki, yo sólo uso a sus personajes para masacrarlos a mi gusto con historias que carecen de sentido.

**Dedicatoria:** A mi momy Gabz, por su cumple... súper atrasado el regalo ¬¬

**

* * *

**

**SMILE**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Caminaba sonriendo, escuchando esa canción de la inglesa, la cual se había vuelto muy popular en poco tiempo, no seguía las modas, pero esta canción le quedaba como anillo en el dedo en aquel momento.

Él chico al que amaba le estaba yendo mal, pero se lo merecía, mira que cambiarlo así por el neko!!!

Siempre le complació todo al ruso, sus caprichos, sus berrinches, hasta escuchar las estupideces de niño mimado que decía, achaques que sólo el de cabellos bicolor tenía, por cosas tan tontas que sólo un "junior" como el idiota de Kai podía tener.

Soportaba todo, hasta las infidelidades del ruso, siempre con una sonrisa falsa, mintiéndose así mismo diciéndose "corazón que no ve, corazón que no siente"

Pero que desperdicio de tiempo había sido su vida con el ruso Hiwatari, tanto soportar, tanto amar, tanto dedicarse a él en cuerpo y alma para que llegara alguien frente al ruso, se le metiera por los ojos y se lo arrancara, sin siquiera dar un aviso.

Kai simplemente lo había votado, argumentando que las cosas ya no funcionaban entre ellos y que era mejor cortar por lo sano.

.-.Al menos hubieras tenido los tamaños para decirme las cosas de frente!!!! .-.fue lo que le gritó a Kai en el momento en que se enteró de toda la verdad

Se deprimió mucho, le lloró al ruso, es más... hasta la vida intentó quitarse.

Cómo le había hecho Kai tanto daño como para provocar tales pensamientos en él, si antes de conocer al ruso el era un muro de acero, un inquebrantable Iceberg?

**AMOR**

Esa palabra, venerada y odiada, con sentidos lascivos, venenosos, sublimes, febriles, pero nunca tiernos ni reconfortantes, a la hora de demostrar lo que puedes hacer por amor, la naturaleza de los hombres predomina, y terminan huyendo, antes que enfrentar una batalla que compartida los llevaría a la gloria, quizá no era amor después de todo...

Pero el sí, se enamoró, después de todo es un humano, no el simple cyborg que Borcloff quería lograr en él.

Los primeros días fueron felices, se cegó ante el amor que por Kai sentía.

Y Kai siempre lograba salirse con la suya, y ya conseguido el pelirrojo se hartó de él fácilmente, pero como era el "único" (en ese momento) que era digno de él, le dejo permanecer a su lado, hasta que Rei apareció y Kai encontró nuevo juguete, que igual que a Yuriy le había dicho un "te amo"

Yuriy dudaba que eso fuera cierto... Kai no amaba a nadie que no fuera el mismo, pero por amor a él, no se preocupo por eso, tanta era su devoción por él, que termino en una relación enfermiza, en la cual, quién llevaba las perder era él.

**REI KON**

Ese nombre había sido la perdición para Yuriy, significaba perder a Kai, ese nombre quemaba, lo hería...

Pero lo que a Yuriy le sobraban eran amigos, amigos que estaban dispuestos a estar junto a él, que en todo momento le brindaban su apoyo, que hicieron recuperar al Yuriy del pasado, al arrogante, orgulloso, pero sobretodo feliz Yuriy, el que jugaba y nadie jugaba con él, el que daba ordenes, el fuerte, el Yuriy que a todos gustaba, nuevamente su vida tomaba sentido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Había reiniciado su vida, saliendo con chicas y chicos por igual, era momento de que la estrategia funcionara, jugar con el que ante él se atravesara. 

No es que ya no creyera en el amor, al contrario su experiencia con Kai le dejaba ver que este si existía, pero que esta vez, si lo encontraba no sería el mismo amor idiota que sentía hacia Hiwatari.

El mismo día que Kai sacó a Yuriy de su mansión había metido a Rei en ella, pero no duraron mucho tiempo, su rompimiento se suscitó a los dos meses de estar juntos.

Gran ironía de la vida, ahora Kai lo buscaba, lo llamaba e intentaba que el pelirrojo volviese con él.

Pero eso a Yuriy le causaba risa, donde estaba el Kai soberbio, superficial, mimado?

Los papeles ahora estaban invertidos, y durante un tiempo lo mando a volar ...

Pero por consejo de Boris (Bryan) había aceptado de nuevo a Kai, sólo para ser esta vez quien jugara con el.

No importa si eso lo hacía verse igual de miserable que a Kai, porque nunca le dijo que lo amaba o sí?

Antes, pero ahora no.

Le dejo muy en claro a Kai, que no lo amaba ya, que si quería estar con él, ahora sólo seguiría sus reglas.

Y así estuvieron por largo rato, hasta que Kai nuevamente cayendo en su altanería trataba de controlar la vida de Yuriy.

El pelirrojo se estaba cansando de eso...

Una noche sin más Boris y él, pasados de copas se fueron a la cama siendo descubiertos por Kai que no cabía en su asombro, Yuriy ni se inmutó, al contrario, hubiese querido tener una cámara justo en ese momento para captar la cara de asombro que Kai tenía jejeje ... un momento Kodak para recordar sin duda.

La molesta plaga bicolor se la había pasado como quinceañera, llorando cuando su primer amor la deja.

Pero a Yuriy simplemente pareció darle lo mismo, no lo volvió a llamar, y aunque sabía que nadie merecía sufrir del modo que él alguna vez lo hizo, tratándose de Kai podía otorgar una pequeña excepción.

Si Kai creía que lo había engañado, se había equivocado, el muy baka estaba saliendo con Takao al mismo tiempo que con Yuriy, engañándolos a los dos, aunque en el caso de Yuriy el ya estaba enterado, pero Kai no era nada más que el que le abría las piernas, y estaba sacando buen provecho de eso, Kai era su juego, y no pensaba perder mientras estuviera jugando, por eso nunca le reclamó.

El ruso bicolor quedó como el perro de las dos "tortas" sin uno ni otro, pues cuando Takao se enteró de su engaño terminó con él y se enroló con Max.

Y Yuriy que había recuperado su orgullo no lo quiso más a su lado:

**GAME OVER**

El juego había terminado.

Momento de volver a jugar, y ya tenía los ojos puestos sobre alguien más, Ralph tampoco estaba nada mal.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Esa tarde había regresado de ver a Ralph y Kai ya lo estaba esperando, pidiéndole una vez más que regresara con él.

Yuriy no habló, sólo lo miro, y con altanería lo pasó de largo.

**TE AMO!!!!**

Fue lo que Kai gritó, y por vez primera después de su rompimiento Yuriy sintió las palabras como ciertas.

Se giró sobre sus talones, y camino hasta quedar de frente a Kai.

Lo atrajo hacia sí y lo beso largo rato, hacia mucho que no sentía un beso así, que fue de inmediato correspondido por Hiwatari.

Se deleitó con esos labios, disfrutándolos, y ese cuerpo que ahora temblaba, seguro por lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento Kai, se recordaba así mismo cuando recién empezó a salir con el bicolor.

Rompió el beso, mirándole embelesado, Kai se sentía en las nubes, una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Yuriy, Kai se emocionó, significaba un sí?

La sonrisa se deformó en una risa, que acaso Kai era tan tonto?

Por supuesto que no se volvería a fijar en él, la basura se deshecha, y Kai hacia mucho tiempo era eso para Yuriy.

Le dio las gracias por "todo" lo que le había dado, pero que nunca en su vida le volviese hablar, Kai ya no era divertido, Ralph ahora era su todo, a diferencia del bicolor, Ralph resultaba no sólo ser un ser mimado, sino un interesante capaz de actuar y pensar por si mismo, que no necesitaba de su abuelo, ni de dar tontas excusas como una niñez terrible para hacer lo que quería.

**PASIÓN**

Un nuevo juego que se ponía candente entre ambos, uno en el que el cuerpo de Kai no tenía cabida, cierto que el bicolor siempre fue un buen amante, pero no pasaba de ser un calentón en su cama cuando Rei lo mando por un tubo.

Era hermoso hacerlo con alguien a quien quisieras, pero era genial hacerlo con alguien que no te pedía nada por hacerlo. Y más si ambos lo disfrutaban sin ponerse un límite.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Amó a Kai, de eso no hubo dudas, pero cenizas no quedaron, su amor propio le impidió volver a ser el juguete del ruso, el amor te ciega y te hipnotiza, eso fue algo que Yuriy aprendió, y volvió a ser como antes, tenía las esperanzas de encontrar a alguien más para amar de nuevo. Sonreía... seguro algún día le encontraría.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**FIN**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Notas: **Muy distinto a lo que suelo escribir nee?

Leyendo el manga de beyblade, me lleve una grata sorpresa al ver el carácter de los personajes, que en definitiva dista mucho de el del anime.

Quise retratar un poco el verdadero carácter de Yuriy, aunque él se comporte como un desgraciado en el manga, pero me encanta.

Como aclaración, yo no odio a Rei ni a Kai, es más juntos forman mi pareja Yaoi favorita de Beyblade.

A mi mamá por su cumpleaños, TOT se que esta muy atrasado, pero mejor tarde que nunca no?

Espero que te haya gustado lo hice con mucho cariño para ti!!!!

Pórtense como puedan y recuerden no hagan nada que no haya hecho yo.

Se despide

Naru Narusegawa Hiwatari


End file.
